futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Futurama Wiki:Manual of Style
Creating Articles On , any user (including an anonymous IP) can create a page. There are, however, several guidelines as to what type of pages can be created. The following types of articles must not be created: * Articles about minute details e.g. "Fry's hair" or "Unnamed House on the moon" * Articles that are purely speculation e.g. "Leela's Attack" or "Fry's Children" * Articles that are galleries e.g. "Gallery of Earth" or "Gallery of Bender" * Articles that are spam e.g. "bender iz coolz!" or "you iz stupid!!!!" * Articles that are fan fiction e.g. "Bender: Life after Marriage" or "Futurama: Season 99" Creation of these types of articles will result in a warning. Continued creation of such articles (except articles in the first category) will result in blocking. (See further below for blocking policy.) The following types of articles should be created: * Articles about characters * Articles about locations * Articles about animals * Articles about major events Article titles should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". Articles for characters must not use the character's title e.g. "Captain Leela", "Pizza Boy Fry", "Robot Bender". NOTE: One must establish the notability of articles about major events. Articles such as "Fry vs. Leela" will be deleted. Editing Articles Anyone should feel free to add to and improve articles on this wiki. There are however several rules. General Articles should be structured logically. For longer pages, there must be an adequate introduction that establishes the notability of the article and provides a short summary of the topic of the article. Articles should be as factually accurate as possible, and should have citations for easy verification. Articles should use formal language. Articles must be neutral in point of view. Opinionated text may be removed at any time without discussion. Articles should use correct punctuation. This includes the correct usage of periods and commas, as well as spacing. There should only be one space after periods in any sentence. Major changes to articles (including changes to profile pictures) must be discussed at the talk page first. Major changes that have not been discussed may be undone at any time. Edit wars are not allowed. If your edit is undone once or twice, it should be taken to the talk page before a mass amount of pointless edits ensue. No article can be considered too long. The only times information can be removed from an article is if it is out of place or any other valid objection to the text occurs. Images Articles should have images where needed. For most articles, the profile image (first image on the page) should be 300px, but images after this should be 250px. There should be spaces both above and under the image coding. There are exceptions, but exceptions are only given for certain reasons, and usually after discussion. Articles for characters should have profile images that show the character's face and give a good representation of their personality. They should also be adequately lit, and the character should preferably be in their native nation's clothing. Do not change the profile pictures of any character that is a main character or a major secondary character yourself. Also, be aware that new images should stay for at several months at the least. If you want a change of profile picture for a character: # Suggest change on relevant talk page # Have 2 different people also support your change # Put up a gallery of image options (at least 4) # Put up a vote for the new image Galleries that are put up before the correct procedures will be removed. Templates Articles should make use of template messages where needed: * Template:Stub should be used on articles that are very short, or provide limited information. * Template:Images should be used on articles that require one or more images. Articles should also have these templates: * A navigation template * Infobox templates (for characters, events, locations) There are other templates that should be used at certain times. Category:Policy